


В лазурных краях

by misspobeda



Series: Six Drabbles Challenge [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspobeda/pseuds/misspobeda
Summary: Когда заканчиваются войны, рыцари уходят на покой.Джейме и Бриенна нашли свой покой на Тарте, вдалеке от дворцовых интриг и бесконечного груза клятв. Разве что одну клятву они все же намерены сдержать.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Six Drabbles Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	В лазурных краях

Когда Бриенна выглянула из окна своих покоев, она снова увидела дракона. Он виделся маленьким, не больше муравья на земле, но было видно издалека, как рассекал своими черными крыльями едва заметные облака на голубом небе. Иногда Бриенна слышала его печальный рев.

Хоть и Тарт был частью Штормовых земель, пепел с разрушенных бесконечными войнами земель не долетал сюда. А если и виделись Бриенне его серые лепестки, то ветер уносил их за Узкое море. На Тарте нет места скорби и печали, говорил ее отец перед тем, как отойти в мир иной. Он велел ей почитать умерших и помнить о них, но прежде заботиться и ценить живых. Поэтому на следующий день после похорон Селвина Тарта состоялось торжество в честь леди Бриенны, новой Вечерней Звезды. Все клятвы были исполнены, и поэтому Бриенна на своем мече поклялась вновь, что ее остров, ее дом, никогда не будет знать потерь, утрат и скорби.

Прошло уже три года, и так оно и было. Тарт стал местом покоя, тишины и мирных радостей.

В голубой ночной сорочке было холодно, но Бриенне было тепло стоять на балконе, купаясь в лучах утреннего солнца. В Закатном было тихо, все его обитатели еще спали, и она не могла не наслаждаться этой тишиной. Последние годы она только и слышала, что крики, рыдания, призывы лордов воевать с врагами и проклятия голодных крестьян. Ей казалось, что войнам не будет конца. Даже после столкновения с Иными сражения не окончились. Битвы за престол будут всегда. Только теперь Бриенне было все равно, кто сидит на Железном троне. Люди, которым она служила когда-то, мертвы. Те, кого она поклялась защищать, в безопасности. Рано или поздно Семь королевств возродятся от огня и дыма, словно цветок, переживший зиму. Зима еще не скоро кончится, но здесь, на Тарте, всегда было тепло.

Вдруг Бриенна вздрогнула от внезапного прикосновения. Крепкие руки обвились вокруг ее талии. Сквозь легкий голубой шелк она могла почувствовать дрожь в этих руках, некогда державших меч и убивающих врагов их большого королевства. Спустя столько лет он все еще с дрожью касался ее, словно она статуя, сделанная из драгоценного металла, а не женщина, некогда державшая его в плену.

– Отчего ты встала так рано? – спросил Джейме сонным голосом, – Надеюсь, тебе больше не снятся кошмары, моя леди?

Бриенна взяла его за культю и поднесла ее к губам.

– Больше никаких кошмаров, милорд, – ответила она, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

– Мы с тобой вновь играем в лорда и леди, как прелестно.

– Джейме, мы и есть лорд и леди, – пояснила Бриенна. – Ты мой супруг.

– А ты – леди Тарта, – Джейме по-прежнему не отпускал ее талию. – Поэтому я и буду звать тебя «моя леди».

– Отчего же я тогда не могу звать тебя, милорд? – спросила Бриенна, ведя его обратно в спальню.

– Я никогда не видел себя лордом. Ты же знаешь, моя дорогая жена, – Джейме сел с нею одновременно на постель. Бриенна не выпускала из рук его культю. – Я рыцарь, и всегда им буду.

– Как и я, – с улыбкой сказала Бриенна. – Я всегда буду с честью носить этот титул. Ведь именно ты мне его дал.

Джейме легко коснулся ее губ.

– Думаю, теперь я приму на себя лишь один титул, – сказал он, кладя левую руку на живот Бриенны. – Что говорит мейстер?

– Все проходит хорошо, – ответила Бриенна, кладя свою ладонь поверх ладони Джейме. – Но мне будет не хватать тренировок на мечах.

– Ты достаточно держала в руках меч. Нам пора отдохнуть, Бриенна.

– А тебе мало отдыха? – Бриенна засмеялась.

Джейме заключил жену в объятия и положил голову ей на плечо. Ее светлые волосы, отросшие за столь долгое время, щекотали нос и пахли морем.

– Если только с тобой.

***

Бриенна родила дочь на закате дня, когда море бурлило от сильных ветров. И все же шум волн не смог заглушить крики Вечерней Звезды при родах. Бриенна вспоминала леди Кейтилин, как сказала ей, что женщины умирают на родильных ложах, и молила богов выйти из этого сражения победительницей. И она победила.

Первым на руки дочь взял Джейме, и Бриенна готова была поклясться, что он не плакал так сильно, как когда впервые прибыл на Тарт. Затем он передал девочку матери. На вопрос мейстера, как лорд и леди желали назвать ребенка, они оба посмотрели друг на друга и в унисон сказали:

– Джоанна.

***

Золотые волнистые кудри достались Джоанне от отца, да и в ее характере больше чувствовалось наследие Ланнистеров. Однако ее глаза были такими прекрасно-голубыми, как море, которое шумело за окном, как небо над башнями Закатного, как сапфиры, которых на Тарте никогда не было. Бриенна шутила, что у Джоанна и глазами вышла красивее ее, однако Джейме отрицал это, поговаривая, что это один и тот же сапфир – самый драгоценный в его жизни.

Джоанне шел пятый год, и она уже любила играть с деревянным мечом больше, чем с куклами, купленными дядей Тирионом. Она часто выходила играть на утес и рассекать высокую траву. Джейме и Бриенна всегда были рядом, учили ее правильно держать меч и надеялись, что их дочь никогда не будет сражаться на войне. Раз в лунный месяц Тарт навещал Подрик, и он полюбил Джоанну так же крепко, как и она его.

Бриенна часто отправляла письма Сансе Старк, и помимо воспоминаний о былых временах, часто спрашивала у нее советы по хозяйству и ведению дел замка. Санса было младшее ее, но была куда большей леди. Джейме посмеивался над этим, но при этом высказывал гордость, что жена учится не только ратному делу, а временами и слушал мейстера вместе с ней.

***

Когда пришла весна, Бриенна родила сына, и счастью Джейме не было предела. Светловолосый мальчик с изумрудными глазами, мать назвала его Галладоном. Джейме проводил с ним большую часть дня, в то время, как Бриенна и Джоанна или читали книги вдвоем, или же тренировались на деревянных мечах. Когда их дети занимались с учителями или мейстером, лорд и леди Тарт уединялись на песчаном берегу моря и любовались закатами вдали от суеты замка.

– Ты подстригла волосы, – сказал Джейме, встречая ее в один из таких вечеров.

– Утомили меня длинный волосы, – ответила Бриенна, присаживаясь на расстеленную подстилку. – Да и в бою обычно мешают.

– А ты уже рвешься в бой, дорогая супруга? – Джейме притянул жену к себе, укутывая ее алым плащом.

– Ты разве не скучаешь по сражениям, турнирам?

– Турниры – развлечения для лордов, в то время, как для рыцарей это возможность показать себя.

– Иногда мне кажется, что этому миру придет конец, – говорила Бриенна, дрожа не только телом, – Что нам придется снова взяться за мечи и отправится в бой. Раньше я бы без раздумий облачилась бы в доспехи, села на коня и уехала бы навстречу новым сражениям. Но теперь я не только леди Тарта, но и мать. Я боюсь за наших детей, Джейме.

– Тебе нет нужды переживать, – ласково ответил Джейме, поглаживая Бриенну по щеке. – Они дети Льва Ланнистера и Вечерней звезды, двух рыцарей, переживших немалое количество войн, а также Великую войну с Иными. Мы научим их защищаться, мы с тобой. И они всегда будут в безопасности на Тарте. Здесь никогда не будет войн. Я клянусь тебе.

Джейме притянул ее к себе ближе и поцеловал.

– Я также клянусь, что всегда буду твоим лордом и твоим рыцарем.

– Разве мы не давали эти клятвы перед ликом Семерых? – Бриенна засмеялась, не отдаляясь от губ своего мужа. Ее щеки покраснели не от вечернего холода.

– Эти клятвы я готов повторять вечно.

Их губы слились в еще одном поцелуе под шум морского прибоя.

***

Верный Клятве и Вдовий плач лежали в оружейной еще много лет после прихода весны.


End file.
